


Bad Job

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Child Death, Deal with a Devil, Demons, Drabble, Gen, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-03
Updated: 2004-03-03
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Bad Job

Aziraphale sat watching Crowley, wondering what to do. Crowley didn't seem to have noticed him, being too busy holding the child's body and rocking back and forth.

'Crowley,' Aziraphale started, 'it wasn't your fault. I can't say I approve of your contracts, but this lot's time was up.'

Crowley held the small body tight and said, 'they were renegotiating. She was their currency - I wanted to stop them.'

Aziraphale looked at the wreckage. 'Ah. I'm sorry.'

' _You're_ sorry,' Crowley said, bitterly.

'She's gone to a bett-'

' _Don't_ say it.'

Outside, the wails of the fire engines drew ever closer.


End file.
